Creaking Against the Floorboards
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: Being home alone wasn't exactly unusual for me. Father had work, Leo had college preparations, Raph had wrestling, and Donnie had science fairs. So being told that I was going to be home alone for four hours didn't really faze me. This night, however, is not like my normal nights home alone. And one I didn't know if I was going to survive. Human AU!
_The strange man looked at me with the most menacing eyes possible. He had barricaded the doors, and, to top it off, he locked them. How he had gotten in without me hearing was a mystery._

 _I look at him, my ice cold, baby blue, orbs looked at him, fear caked over their delicate pigment. I hadn't had my nunchaku handy, and if I tried to move in the swift, agile, movements that I was capable of, he'd shoot me for sure._

OoOoOoO

"Yeah, I understand." I said, speaking into the receiver of the phone.

"Are you sure?" Leo's voice sounded a bit unconvinced.

"Yeah, dude," I answered, twirling the twisty cord of the pale blue home phone around my finger. "You won't be home till late due to some seminar about college preparation, Raph's at some wrestling tournament in Albany, Donnie's at a science fair in Manhattan, and Father is working the nightshift tonight. Anything I missed?" I ask a bit warily. We had been over this six times already. You'd think I'd tell him to lay off after the _third_ time.

"Alright, alright," Leo said, chuckling a bit, "I got it. You hate my mother hen side."

"Dude," I deadpanned, "your mother hen side is the absolute _worst!_ If I am so much as late by one minute, you fear the worst and think I may have been abducted by some creep."

"Ok, ok," Leo chuckled, "I get it, I get it. Anyways, do you think you'll be ok on your own for the next four hours?"

"For the sixth time," I say a bit aggravated, "I will be absolutely fine. I'm fourteen, I think I can handle myself."

Leo chuckled once more. "If you're sure."

"I am sure." I say.

"Alright. Well, I'll be home by seven. If you want, I can pick something up for dinner before I head home?"

"Only if you want to, bro."

"You're not a big help, y'know?"

"I'm not paid to be helpful."

"You're not paid at all."

"Well, I annoy you guys for free. Feel honored."

Leo snorted. "Oh, yeah, I feel so awestricken."

"You should, bro," I said with a snicker. "I don't annoy just _anybody_ for free."

Leo sighed gently. "I've gotta get going, bro. I'll see you at eight. Love ya, bro."

I smiled gently. "Right back at ya." With that, I hung up the blue, cord, home phone. I looked around the first story of our two story home.

 _The whole house to myself,_ I thought. I smirk. _This could be good._

I then groan aloud. "Crap," I say to myself. "I have homework to do," I sigh as I take my cell phone out of my pocket. I look at its orange case and black screen. I place the phone on the counter. "If I keep it with me, I'll just be distracted." I told myself.

I grab my backpack off of the black couch in our light blue living room and sling it over my shoulder. _Just a bit of math,_ I think. _It seemed pretty simple. I don't think it'll take too long._

I walk up the stairs of my home, hand gripping the white railing that complemented the wooden stair case on the right hand wall of our living room. I walk down the hallway of the second story and into the final room in the hallway on the right hand side.

As I take in the warm, orange, walls, a warm, fuzzy, feeling makes its way known around my body. I didn't know why, but the color orange just always made me so happy. I brushed a piece of my curly, blonde, hair behind my ear as I shut my door and plopped down onto my _Krognard, the Barbarian_ comforter.

I take out my notebook along with my math binder and begin to look at the problems carefully.

 _|-5| = or |5|_

I wrack my seventh grade brain. _Well,_ I think, _those vertical lines mean absolute value, so the negative sign is pretty much meaningless, which would make that equal to 5._

I smile in victory as I take my pencil and circle the equal sign. The next twenty problems are fairly similar, so I didn't have much problem figuring those out.

"Ugh," I groan, "I have language arts still," I look to the ceiling, fists balled. "Kill me!" I take out the language arts book and open it to the required page.

 _Find the adverbs in this sentence:_

 _I hung up the phone as slowly I could._

I gulp. Now this could take a while.

Ring, ring.

I nearly jump out of my orange T-Shirt at the sudden sound. I quickly hop out of my bed and run to the stairs, sitting on the white railing and sliding down towards the living room. I run to the pale, blue, home phone and answer it just before seeing the phone number.

 _Unknown._

"Hello?"

I hear heavy breathing. The breathing's so heavy, it almost sounds like the other person is having some sort of panic attack. Thinking that they didn't hear me, I try again. "Hello?"

Click.

I look at the phone in bewilderment. _That was weird,_ I think. _They must have had the wrong number._

Once again I walk up the stairs of my home, the stairs creaking slightly. I once again flop down onto the bed, looking at my grammar book.

"Alright, where was I?"

A strange creaking sound as if someone was on the stairs. I squinted my eyes in confusion, then shrugged. This house made all sorts of creaks and groans. There was no reason to get overworked about it, right?

 _Alright,_ I thought, _most adverbs end in 'ly' so the adverb must be slowly._ I smile widely as I circle the word 'slowly'. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

After a good twenty problems later, I decide that it's time to go look through Raph's room. He's normally got at least _one_ magazine with tons of girls in it. I run to his room, the floorboards creaking underneath my feet.

I look around Raph's room, taking in his red walls and black comforter. I smile widely, immediately running over to his bed. I look underneath it to find it cluttered with various objects such as a few pairs of boxers, various papers, and a shirt.

"No magazines," I sigh. I stand up from the floor walking over to his closet. "There's gotta be some in here." I say as I look around the small room filled with clothes.

I look around the cluttered closet, throwing out shoes, fallen shirts, pants, etc. But suddenly, my hand bumps the wall. Only it isn't _wall._ It moved! In confusion I look back to the wall that I had bumped and inspect it closely. I take it and am able to push it away!

I take the board out and peer inside. It's so dark in there. _I don't think I should go in._ But my curiosity gets the best of me. I look around the cramped closet, finding a small flashlight. I flick it on and peer inside once more.

When that's not enough, I crawl inside. It's a dark, narrow, tunnel at first, but then it begins to get wider as I'm dumped off into a small room. Bigger than the closet, but smaller than a normal bedroom. It's not big enough for me to stand in, however.

"I wonder if Raph knows about this." I wonder aloud. I look around the room, appalled to find two items in there. One small trunk, and a phone. I cock an eyebrow as I look at both.

 _Which should I look at first? I wonder._ I pick up the phone and hit the home button. Immediately, it lights up the room, cutting through the dark room and illuminating it more. I swipe across the screen, believing that it would have me insert a passcode first.

But it didn't.

It went straight to the first screen.

There weren't many apps on the phone. Just contacts, settings, and a camera and photo album. I look to the contacts only to see none. But the phone had made a recent phone call.

It had called my house about thirty minutes ago.

My breathing hitched.

 _That's weird,_ I think. That's when I decide to look through the photos. I exit out of the contacts app and tap on the photo album one.

I'm horrified.

Photos.

Videos.

Of us.

Of Leo.

Of Raph.

Of Donnie.

Of Father.

Of _me._

My hands are shaking as I click a video that featured me as the thumbnail. It showed me changing into my pajamas. It even picked up the date on my calendar.

December 1st.

I paled.

I had been the only one home that day.

My eyes widen in fear. Someone had been living in my house! Someone who wasn't my brothers or father! A stranger! A complete and total stranger! I shake my head, my whole body shaking violently. And as just as the phone had powered up, it powered off, the battery having died.

 _I have to get help,_ I think. _But where's the guy at?_ Then my eyes fall on the trunk.

Do I even dare?

I did.

I crawled to the trunk and looked at it. I unlatched the latches that held it shut and took a deep breath. "Brace yourself." I told myself. Slowly, I lifted the trunk.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to cry.

Bones.

Human bones.

Who had this guy previously killed? That didn't matter at the moment. I had to get out of there!

That's when I heard crashing.

It was coming from downstairs. But it sounded like it was getting closer. He was coming up the stairs! Tears of fear filled my eyes. What if he was coming back up to his "home"? I had to get out of there! But I was trapped!

I crawled out of the tunnel and hid in the closet. I piled clothes on top of me, not caring if they were dirty or clean. And he opened the closet doors. It was hard to suppress the shudder that threatened to tear through my frame.

He was as pale as snow. His skin was all the way to his bones, literally showing off his ribs. He wore no clothes. No shirt. No shoes. No socks. No pants. No boxers. He was bare butt naked.

His teeth were rotting; his head was completely bald. He looked like one of those guys you would hear in horror stories. But this _wasn't_ a horror story.

This was _real_ life.

His breath reeked, and the sight of him made me want to hightail it out of there. But I'd have to wait until he was back in his "home". And that's when he began to crawl into his little room, shutting the "door" behind him.

As soon as I knew he wasn't coming back out, I quickly flew out of the closet, stumbling down the stairs. But I was frozen in shock when I reached the bottom.

He had barricaded the doors!

 _You're kidding,_ I thought fearfully. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. It wasn't much, but it was something. If I wanted to use it, I'd have to get close to him. And that was something I did _not_ want to do!

I ran to the front door, throwing things away from the door. I kept digging and digging and digging.

Bang.

I turned around and came face to face with the strange man. In his hand a gun. My eyes widened.

A knife against a gun?

My chances weren't looking so good.

The strange man looked at me with the most menacing eyes possible. He had barricaded the doors, and, to top it off, he locked them. How he had gotten in without me hearing was a mystery.

I look at him, my ice cold, baby blue, orbs looked at him, fear caked over their delicate pigment. I hadn't had my nunchaku handy, and if I tried to move in the swift, agile, movements that I was capable of, he'd shoot me for sure.

I stopped digging through the things that were piled in front of the door. I knew if I tried to, he'd shoot me. He raised his gun and aimed it for my head.

He shot.

He missed.

I ran quickly away from him to the nearest window. I go to open it.

Locked.

Glued.

Not openable whatsoever.

I curse.

He tackles me. His hands immediately wrap around my neck. I struggle to allow air to pass through my lungs as his grip only tightens. I thrashed against his grip, smacking him in the head, kicking his legs, kicking his…you know where. But even _that_ doesn't do it.

He growls, having had enough from my thrashing about. He keeps his grip against my neck and picks me up by the throat. My breathing has now become much more desperate as I gasp and wheeze.

"I'm done with you." His voice is quiet and raspy. Almost as if he hadn't spoken for years. My arms try reach out for any sort of weapon. His gun. My knife. A chair even. But nothing is there.

And the last thing I know is that my head is smashing through a window.

 **Just a little fic that came to mind. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


End file.
